iPod Shuffle Challenge: Inuyasha
by CutestNightmare
Summary: Inuyasha Universe short stories in 200 words or less written from the inspiration of shuffled songs on my iPod. All Chapters are titled from the names of songs and the artist. Song suggestions are welcome!
1. Animal by The Cab

**A/N: **A lot of things went on to inspire me doing this, so I won't name all of them. Anyways, I want to keep these fics 200 words or less because writing out entire one-shots might fry my creativity. Actually, I just want to write these up on the spot whenever I decide to do one.

Send me song suggestions to add into the shuffle mix! Thanks to IOS6, a lot of my music inventory is now gone and in recovery of coming back. All Chapter Titles are the names of songs so I don't have to answer that type of questions repeatedly. Speaking of which about this song... It was the first thing shuffled I swear. Anyone who's read my story **_Moments With You _**mightfind this coincidental (same song), but the joke's on you because I don't believe in coincidence.

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha isn't mine just merchandise with his face on it that I buy :)

**Characters:** Demon InuYasha and Kagome

**Rating:** Citrus

* * *

Her apartment door burst open with two figures clumsily passing inside and removing each other's clothing. Deep breathing and the sound of lips smacking against each other echoed throughout Kagome's apartment.

"Bedroom." The silver haired man before her grounded out as he moved his lips to her neck.

"Second door-" her words were cut off in a sudden gasp as his clawed hands gripped her bottom. "On the right."

The man then proceeded to hoist her and roughly carry her to the bedroom. A low growl of pleasure slipped from his throat as he felt feminine fingers at his triangle dog ears.

"I've never… slept with a… demon before." Her voice was now irregular from the high electric feeling pulsing through her body.

The demon kissed her deeply and pulled away enough for her to see him smirk, his red irises burning with dominating lust. "First for everything right?" He said as he pushed her backwards onto the mattress.

**Word count: 163**


	2. Damn, You Look Good and I'm Drunk by CB

**A/N: **Yay! Already getting another one knocked out of the the park! This song is very cracked listen if you dare. And I have a lot of crack songs on my IPod so the chances of another fic coming up like this one is very likely.

**Disclaimer:** I will never own Inuyasha :(

**Characters: **Miroku and Jakotsu

**Rating: **No idea what to Rate this

* * *

"Care for a lap dance?"

Miroku turned to look at the smiling beauty with ruby red lipstick. He nodded vigorously .

"Follow me." She beckoned with a finger to a nearby door. Miroku took his 6th shot of the night before he followed her to an empty room like a puppy. Inside she had forcibly sit him down before bending over him to whisper in his ear.

"Jakotsu."

"M-Miroku." He stuttered.

The dancer moved over him to straddle his lap. She then began to move forward and back causing the man to suppress a moan. His hands unconsciously began to roam her behind and she didn't even seem to mind.

And that's when he felt it.

As her hips neared his waist something continued to poke it with every motion she made. All feelings went out the door as whatever was poking his waist became a lot harder. He then noticed the broad shoulders, square jaw, and… the Adam's apple…

_Oh…my…god…_

Miroku abruptly stood up, knocking the woman/ man stripper to the floor on her butt in shock.

"Sorry I have to go catch a tranny- TRAIN!" He said before running out the room like hell hounds at his feet.

**Word Count: 200 **exactly


	3. So Close by Jon McLaughlin

**A/N: **I might do this one again. Either that or turn it into a full one-shot. Maybe. Don't quote me. Can I just say I LOVE this song though? I mean this piece and the song don't have much of a connection due to the song being a ballad and this story being on the cutesy side and it's a little fuzzy around the ending, but... yeah let's just leave it at that.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and his adorable inu ears are not under my ownership

**Characters: **Inuyasha and Kagome

**Rating: **It's so FLUFFY! (10 points for Gryffindor if anyone gets where that quote is from :D)

* * *

"Kagome I need to tell you something." The nervous hanyou said to his raven haired best friend beside him.

"Tell me what Inuyasha?" she replied.

"Umm… well. I wanted to tell you, Kagome," He smiled lightly. "Aka my best friend since the beginning of time that I-"

"Forgot about the Chemistry test?" Kagome said cutting him off.

"What? No. No Kagome what I wanted to tell you is that I'm-" He was cut off again.

"Going to finally cut your hair? Great! Can I do it?"

"NO!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Kagome just shut up for 2 minutes. Please." His voice hinted of strong frustration.

He took a deep breath before approaching again, "Kagome Higurashi." He took both of her hands into his. "Being your best friend is one of the greatest things in life but-"

"You want to be someone else's best friend." She stated frankly.

His eyes widened at her accusation. "No! That's not it at-"

"I mean Inuyasha it's fine, I just hope you're-"

The hanyou then growled and pulled the girl closer by her shoulders, their noses an inch apart. "KAGOMEILIKEYOUANDIWANTTOBEYO URBOYFRIEND!" he rushed.

"Oh…well why didn't you say that before?" She smiled. "I like you too…boyfriend."

**Word Count: 197**


	4. Monster by Skillet

**A/N: Typed this in under half an hour out of boredom. Nothing else. I've been meaning to write an entire one-shot based from this song, but what direction I wanted to go with this was just blurry and unorganized. I am considering taking a crack at another later today, but don't hold it against me if I don't. **

**Disclaimer: **Is in no legal ownership of Inuyasha or his cutie inu ears :(

**Characters:** Human Inuyasha and Kagome

**Rating:** A little sad but ends with fluff at the end

* * *

"No you don't understand Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. "This… thing, tears at my soul just trying to claw its way out."

"Inuyasha this is a part of who you are." Kagome could only give the black haired man sympathetic eyes.

"But what if I don't want it apart of me?" He turned to face her with a look of pain and defeat. "What if he hurts you?"

He shuddered from the idea that if this demon ever broke free again, it would definitely kill Kagome without any hint of hesitation.

"No matter what Inuyasha I still believe you can control this." She grasped his hand. He smiled weakly and brought his face closer.

"You have way too much faith in me."

"Because I love you," She smiled back before pecking his lips.

In return he nuzzled her cheek. "Including him?" he asked innocently.

"I'll love any side of you Inuyasha."

His arms wrapped around her waist, lifted her gently and sit her upon his lap allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder.

"Don't love him more than me okay?" He mumbled kissing her shoulder.

Rolling her eyes at this she smiled and responded with a simple, "Okay." She giggled.

**Word Count: 200 **


	5. Fire with Fire by The Letter Black

**A/N: This was a request from **_HanaYuuki Tensha._ **I would have tackled this sooner, but I figured it would be best to pick up writing again once my Holiday break started. Judging by the intense melody of this song I really wanted to make this something intense to match with a tinge of action but I just couldn't put it together. So I turned it into something that had my best friend giggling with that 'I see what you did there' tone in her voice. **

**Disclaimer: **I OWN THE REALLY AUTHENTIC PLUSHIE! That's gotta amount to something right?

**Characters: **Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

**Rating: T** for needing an adult sense of humor to understand it.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" The older brother shouted from the upstairs window to the younger sibling outside lounging in the backyard.

The hanyou's ears twitched at the sound of his name as he turned and smiled at now his angry demonic brother. "Yes?" he asked with innocence.

"You sick little shit!" Sesshomaru screeched. "You dare hack into a password protected folder on my computer and send all of my employees, pictures that weren't meant to be seen by anyone!"

"You said send your employees the business proposal pictures on your computer, so I did." Inuyasha smirked.

The demon growled before shouting, "That folder was titled under: **RIN**. The proposal pictures were in the file folder titled: **PROPOSAL PICTURES**! You knew that!"

"I was only repaying you for having me wake up in front of Kagome's apartment door last week IN MY BOXERS," Inuyasha's once happy visage now gone as he was matching his brother's glare from above.

"If you want a war, then fine you got one!" Sesshomaru shouted before disappearing back inside.

"Fine! And oh yeah Sesshomaru! Kagura from accounting says you look good when you're just wearing fluffy white boas!" The hanyou shouted earning him a frustrated growl from inside the house.

**Word Count: 200**


	6. Ain't No Other Man by Christina Aguilera

**A/N: Haven't submitted one in a while... Is very loosely based from the actual song... I particularly like this song when I think of Inuyasha... blah blah.**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha isn't mine in both reality and legally.

**Characters: **Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi, and ANY MALE CHARACTER YOU SHIP KAGOME WITH!

**Rating: T **for saying ass.

* * *

"Kagome hold still or else I'll burn you with this straightener!" Her mother scolded.

Kagome puffed her cheeks in irritation, "I'm sorry mom, but if you had any idea how excited I am about tonight you'd—"

"Oh I know alright, you've reminded every day since he asked you." Mrs. Higurashi chuckled.

"Oh yeah" Kagome blushed. "But mom," She looked at her mother through her vanity mirror.

"I think he's _the one._"

Her mother sighed straightening another lock of raven hair. "Didn't you say that about the last guy?"

"But this time I'm for sure it's him. He's smart, funny, has _amazing _taste in music, and not to mention has a great ass." The younger woman grinned. "And he's mine."

The sound of the doorbell ringing echoed throughout the house.

Kagome gasped. "That's him!" She waited for her mother to finish touching up her hair before dashing to the bathroom to apply her makeup.

Afterwards Kagome met her mother and man of interest by the front door.

He kissed her cheek when she came into view, "You look stunning."

"You don't look so bad yourself." She teased.

Together they left for his car, but not before Kagome turned to mouth 'Oh my god!' to her mother.

**Word Count: 200**


End file.
